Holiday One- Shots!
by clicheusername1234
Summary: Requests, Gettysburg Islands, OC- involved stories, non- OC stories, Christmas carols with edited lyrics, and countdowns to Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Hanukkah! Needless to say, this will be lots of fun. Kicks off with an all- new Gettysburg Island!
1. A Karl Karol PT 1

**a karl karol**

**by sam and kt**

"deck the hallz wif bowz uv holly" sez maple and diaper singing 2 karl

"kids get outta mai houzz" sez karl "jest cus is crismuz eve doesnt mean u can be xcited"

"isnt that exactly what crismuz meanz?" asks maple

"no nao git owt b4 i give u moar grammer hw" sez karl

"but" sez diaper

"du u WANT grammer?" asks karl

"karl u have a cold hart" sez maple "maybe u just need to learn a lesson bout crismuz and then youll-"

"maple stahp foreshadowing" sez diaper

"k" sez maple. she walks aw8 but diaper feelz bad

"karl its ok i kno ur having a bad day but a hug frum a friend is the panacea (remedy for all, "magical bullet") for a bad day." sez diaper. he triez 2 hug karl but karl hits him wif lazers

"u guise r ADULTERATING mi lyfe and mi holida" sex karl

"SO MANY VOCAB WORDS THIS IS ALMOST MALEVOLENT" sez maple

"YOU KNOW WHAT IM DONE" sez karl "LEAF DA FORREST AND DONT COME BACK I HATE YOU AND I HATE CRIZMAS"

"o" sez maple

"itz ok maple we well git dat loser to apreshiate crizmas soon" sez diaper

"MAPLE STAHP FORESHADOWING" sez daiper they leaf

"hey karl wuz maple and diaper here?" asks giddin he just had swimming class yknow in da forrest bcuz that's totally more reasonable than in high school lol

"ya" sez karl "dey were tryin 2 bring teh crizmas spirt heer"

"well thats great! crizmuz is da 1 day ov da year that im not a jerk 2 da pinez" sez giddin

"oh well they suck so thats dumb" sez karl

"karl if ur being more of a jerk than i am theres a problem" sez giddin "im gonna go get sum vanilla pudding at da crizmuz storeee"

"fun fact 4 u nobody lieks vanilla pudding so hav fun by urself and i hope dey run owt" sez karl

"geez karl dnt b such a scruge" sed giddin and den he lefted

wow every1 lieks foreshadowing honestly if u havent gotten the gist of this storee yet u should get ur noggin checkd owt

"im gonna go sleep nao" sez karl "but FIRST, i have an announcement 2 makeee. it is my decree that everyon in gettsburg island haz to write an essay due the day avturr crizmus!"

evry1 cryes

dat night, karl wuz sleepin in his bed wen he herd a scarry noiSe

"karl we need 2 talk" sez sam a girl wif hur and combat bootz kt is wif hurr 2

"wot da frog r u doin here" sez karl

"we r here to giv u sum crismas s[pirit" sez kt

"no way crisemas is 4 dum dums" sez karl

"omg karl u have so many problems were gonna show u ur pazt 2 show u all d happy crizmuzzes uve had" sez sam

"no wait u cnat go bak in my past! dats not possible and u dont kno wats dere"

"ya we do we go dere all the time" sez kt.

karl cryes. "i never liekd crizmus nywai"

"karl ur pathetic. lets go back 2 ur high school yurs shall we" sez sam

"no plz" sez karl

"HAHA WE GIVE U NO CHOISE" sez kt

everything went all spinny and weird and b4 he new it karl wuz back at his high school

"ugh not this plaze" sez karl

"i didnt no catz went to high school" sez sam

"ph they dont" sez karl "but im a smart cat so i went to hgh school"

"HEY KARL NICE WHISKERS" yellz trevor

"but u got bullied dont u" sez kt

"yes so i ate lunch in the commons where the nerds are" sez karl

"o no not the commons" sez sam

"wot a total loser. no1 lieks the commons" sez kt.

karl cryes again. "can we just get dis ovr with pls"

"fine. we are going to show u da storee of ur crizmuzz of freshman/cat year" sez sam

"u remember ur old best friend calin, right?" asks kt

"uh yeah" sez karl "he was the only human who wanted to be frends wif me bcuz he wuz such a nerd that he could only socialize wif cats"

"did you mean me" sez sam

"ya" sez karl. "so wat abot calin? i rember dat crizmaz i gav him a bottle of womans shampoo and he never took it owt of his backpack 4 as long as i knowed him"

"well calin had a secret that u never knew" sez sam "the most popular girl in school, caitlin, is also calin. he had the shampoo because he transforms into caitlin"

"WUT" sez karl

"but he didnt want to tell u bcuz he thawt it wood ruin ur crizmuz"

karl didnt know how to feel. he looked at calin acroz the commons and tryed to shoot him with lazer eyes but it didnt work bcuz it wasnt real anymore

"WHAT THE HECK WUZ THAT KARL CALIN WAS UR FRIEND Y U DO DIS" sez sam

"BCUZ CRIZMUZ STINKS" sez karl "DONT THINK THAT ULL GET TO MY FEELS WITH UR FLASHBACKS AND VOCAB SENTENCES"

"ono sam, mayb dis was the rong year. lets go to ur senior year crizmuz nao." sez kt

"oh no not the trevor year" sez karl "im not ready for da squiggles"

"yez u r! lets go!" sez sam. she drags karl into the swirly thing and they see karl, calin, and trevor sitting together and talking about colleges and crizmus

"y did u bring me here?" sez karl

"bcuz u need the squiggles karl" sez sam

"and you need to learn" sez kt

"learn that a hug and a squiggle from a friend is the panacea for a bad day" sez sam

"ugh" sez karl. they watch the three boyz talk

"so for crizmuz im gonna sit at home and play vidyo gamez!" sez calin

"and im gonna eat sun squigglez" sez trevor

"can i hv sum squiggles?" asks karl

"no birch" sez trever

karl walks away sad

"do u have karls gift reddy?" asks calin

"yeah a whole bag of squiggles its gonna be gr8" sez trevor

but… it was 2 late

"if i cant squiggles, neither can u" sez karl running in with his sharp nose he stabs trevor. the flasback fast forwards to show karl relocating 2 gettysburg island 2 hide frum da cops

"you see? tevoer wuz gonna get u squiggles da hole tyme" sez sam

"u just have 2 believe in crizmuz karl" sez kt

"beleeeeeaf" sez kt

"i feel a little bit better now, but i need to apolgize 2 trevor!" sez karl

"no our hour iz almost ovr so too bad now u gotta go home" sez sam.

karl went blind for a second and then woek up un his bed and saw maple hanging by a graping hook from his ceeling

"helllooooo" sez maple "we are here to show u ur crizmuzz present"

"but isnt that just rite nao?" asks karl

"shhh" sez daiper "n we have another guest helping out"

"it cant be" sez karl

"im the turd ghost of crizmuzz presetn!" sez giddin

"turd is accurate" sez maple

TO BE CONTINOOOED

((We have decided to provide a bit of explanation))

- Calin is a guy in our grade who always has his name mispronounced. Usually he's called Cayyy- lin, instead of the read pronounciation (cahhh- lin). But recently, he's been called Caitlin. Like, a straight- up girl's name. It's really funny, we swear.

- Trevor is a guy in KT's social studies class who hoards Tropical Skittles. The other members of the class call the candies "squiggles". Sam has only actually seen Trevor in person once. He's actually pretty cute.

- The vanilla pudding thing is a reference to Falling into Gravity Falls.

**Awkwardly long author's note: And with that, we begin clicheusername1234's Holiday One- Shot series! There will be requests, Gettysburg Islands, OC- involved stories, non- OC stories, christmas carols with edited lyrics, and a countdown to Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Hanukkah! Needless to say, this will be lots of fun.**

**But before I begin a Holiday- oriented story, I should provide some clarity for y'all.**

**Here it goes.**

**I am agnostic, which for those of you do not know, means that I do not feel strongly about religion. I think that everyone should believe what they want to believe, but they don't have the right to insist that others follow the same values.**

**Alex Hirsch has stated that he is Jewish, but loosely so. Because of this, I am making the characters in my one- shots supporters of every holiday, but not because of religious values. These stories will encompass the Christmas season and the joy it brings, rather than Christ's birth. I'm just trying to keep it as equal and neutral as possible, because I know that my readers have very different backgrounds and religions. If you have any issues with what I'm writing, please let me (kindly) know.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, and request! And most of all… get ready. **


	2. Merry

PACIFICA

"Merry Christmas, Pacifica." I say, smiling to myself. "Well, kind of."

I uncap my favorite pink marker and cross off the 23st on the calendar. It's almost that time! Except, there is quite a melancholy undertone this year. I roll my eyes as I hear yelling from downstairs.

All is not well in the Northwest household. My parents, both successful and rich entrepreneurs, are on the edge of a divorce. They try to hide it from me, but they are absolutely horrible at it. Almost every night, I hear a screaming match and/ or breaking glass.

I usually hide up in my room and Facebook chat with a few of my close friends. I don't tell any of them about my parents, though. They respect me and think I'm perfect, and I want things to stay that way. After all, besides popularity, what _do_ I have?

I'm pretty, rich, and well- liked. I have tons of friends and I have everything I could ever want. That is, besides a functioning family.

It's always the worst during Christmastime. Even though my parents didn't begin flat- out fighting until this year, they have always been cold toward each other. I think that the fact that I was young was the only thing that kept them together.

But not anymore. I sigh as I open up my MacBook, which is adorned with stickers and tiny jewels. I guess I can drown out the sound of my parents' marriage slowly crumbling with some music. I put Katy Perry's newest hit and lazily browse Facebook. Ugh, what is this?

_Turns our reindeer __**can **__fly! _

Mabel Pines posted, along with a picture of her and Dipper riding some weird- looking deer thing. It's probably just one of the stupid attractions at the Mystery Shack. I roll eyes, but still look at the comments.

_Well yeah, with the right amount of strings. Nothing magical going on here. Haha… _wrote Dipper. Wow, he's almost as weird as his sister.

_You both are a bunch of whackjobs. Now come to the kitchen for some affectionate noogieing! _added Stan Pines. I frown.

Even though the Pines family is weird, annoying, and possibly satanic, they love each other.

Love isn't a feeling I've experienced in a long time. My longing for the warmth of a family that loves me increases exponentially during the holiday season. I guess this year it's just even worse. What I would give for a holiday movie and eggnog with a loving family, you have no idea.

I cringe as I hear a vase being broken from downstairs. I turn off Katy Perry, and put on my playlist of songs from old Disney movies. I smile softly as "I Can Go the Distance" from Hercules plays.

I hum along to it as I sit in my large, white bed and brush my hair. I use a wipe from my nightstand to remove my makeup, and I take out the contacts.

Look, I know that I may seem to be this witchy, popular mean girl. But I'm really not. You can be surrounded by people and feel totally alone.

And as for Mabel Pines?

Well, maybe I'm jealous. Jealous of her family, her friends, her uniqueness…maybe.

I'd, uh… I'd just never admit it out loud.

_THE NEXT MORNING…_

"Pacifica! Pacifica! Wake up!" yells someone familiar, pulling on my arm. I rub my eyes and stretch. Hey, this isn't my bed…

"Dipper Pines?!" I ask, opening my eyes. There he is, in his bedclothes, grabbing onto my arm. I shoot up in shock as I realize that I'm in what appears to be the attic of the Mystery Shack.

What the heck is going on?

"Uh, yes?" asks Dipper, smiling goofily. "Pacifica Pines?" he says, mimicking me.

"Excuse you?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow. "I'm not a Pines."

"Pac, this isn't very funny," says Dipper. "And we only have _Winter Break_ here before we have to go home to Piedmont. I've calculated the exact time we have, and this game of yours isn't on the agenda."

"Sorry." I say, rubbing my head. "But, uhm, I'm not…"

"Not who?" asks Dipper, cocking his head.

"I'm not Mabel. Or Pacifica. Ugh! Whatever." I say. Mabel and I must have gotten switched! It's weird, but I've seen Freaky Friday enough times to accept it.

"Really, because Stan has a Christmas movie and eggnog ready for Pacifica and I, and she better come…" says Dipper, smiling. Jeez, he still thinks this is a joke. What and idiot-

Wait. Did he say a Christmas movie and eggnog?

Be still, my beating stomach.

"You got me." I say. "Let's go."

I give a small smile as Dipper and I run down the stairs of The Mystery Shack, where a happy holiday family scene waits.

Maybe, for once, I will truly have a _merry _Christmas.

**A/N: Hey, you guys! This will be a multiple- part story, as you can tell. OK, I just have a question:**

**ARE ANY OF YOU IN THE FROZEN FANDOM? IF SO, TALK TO ME! I AM SO, SO, SO EXCITED FOR THIS MOVIE. **


	3. OC Story

Hey, guys! As I promised, I'd like to write an OC- involved holiday fic. To get a sense of what y'all want, please fill out and review this survey thingy:

Which OC's (only mine, sorry): Examples are Ana Green, Ginger Jenkins, NOT Sam and Carly (sorry, I just can't do the self- insertion anymore), Audrey Pines, Parker Mason, and many more.

Which holiday: Thanksgiving, Christmas, Hanukah, or a combination?

Plot thoughts:

Conflict thoughts:

GF characters you'd like to see:

Which story world (When Gravity Fails, Radioactive, At Summer's End, etc.):

Crossover: Yes or no.

Thanks! Love you guys so much! You're all getting me through a pretty rough school and writing time. I won't give up, I promise. Happy early Thanksgiving!


	4. WGF Xmas Pt 1

ANA

It's _snowing._

Well, that's a change.

"Ana, Ana, Ana!" yells my best friend, tugging on my arm. Currently, I'm in a car with one of the most immature, silly people I know… and my little brother.

"Yes, Ginger, I see the snow." I say, rolling my eyes but smiling.

"That's not what I mean, goofball." says Ginger. "We're going back. It, like, just hit me."

"I know." I say happily. "Finally."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" asks Will, the other backseat passenger.

"Four months!" exclaims Ginger.

"It's seriously been that long?" I ask. I do the math in my head. We left Gravity Falls in August, and now we're headed back for winter break. Oh my God, it has been that long!

"I know, it's pretty hard to believe." says Ginger. "It seems like just yesterday we were eating Nutella and fighting monsters in our favorite Oregon town."

"But in reality, we were doing homework." I say.

"Don't remind me." says Ginger, groaning. "Hey, Mrs. Green, how far are we from Gravity Falls?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," says my mother. "The snowstorm is messing with my phone GPS."

"We'll be fine, right?" asks Will nervously. I roll my eyes.

"Will, you've led an army of gnomes and beat a crazy physic lunatic. I'm pretty sure it'll be fine." I say.

"Yes, but that was months ago!" says Will. "Be honest, have any of you done anything remotely heroic or brave since we left Gravity Falls?"

Silence fills the backseat.

"I accidentally kicked some guy in the shins in gym class." Ginger offers.

"Who?" I ask.

"Max Evans…"

"I don't blame you."

"Guys, we're going to have to take a pit stop." says my mom. Will audibly gulps.

"We're going to freeze to death." he says.

"There will be no Will- sicles. We're just going to get directions at the nearest gas station."

"Oh."

"Do Mabel and Dipper know we're almost there?" asks Ginger. I sigh and look at my iPhone.

"They haven't been responding since last week. It's super weird."

"They might be in danger…"

"I doubt it. They've got Stan." I say. "Chances are they just lost their phones or something."

"Yeah, we'll go with that." says Ginger.

The car stops, and my mom exhales loudly.

"You guys want to come in and get some food?" she asks, stretching.

"If there's Nutella and/ or popcorn present, so am I." says Ginger.

"Yeah, I'll come." I say. Maybe I can get my hands on a newspaper and check out the current events. My guess is that we're in the outskirts of Gravity Falls right now.

"I'm not sitting out here alone." says Will.

We get out of the car, all of our teeth chattering in sync. I cross my arms over my black trench coat and shake my choppy, medium- length red hair out of my face. I laugh as I watch Ginger's amazement of the cold air exiting her nose.

"Will, can you get the door?" asks my mother. Will was the only one who had the forethought to wear gloves.

"Yup!" he yells over the wind. He pulls the door to the gas station open, and we run inside into the heat.

"Of _freaking_ course." I say, under my breath. Who knew snow could be so violent? It's almost as bad as rain…

"Can I help you?" asks a voice. Crappy decorations are sprinkled throughout the shelves of snack foods, and there are few lottery machines on the left wall. I look at the sales counter, but see nobody there.

"Uhm, hello?" I ask.

"Right here, ma'am." says the same voice. Cautiously, we walk over to the counter and look behind it.

"Whoah!" says my mom.

"You're short." says Ginger.

"You didn't see me? Sorry!" says the tiny woman, standing up on her chair.

She's short, alright. But she looks old! She has wrinkles and grey hair, and wears a typical ugly Christmas sweater.

"It's okay." says my mother, recovering from the shock of the woman's strange appearance. "May you please give us some directions?"

"_I _can't, but my son can." says the woman kindly. "My mind isn't as sharp as it used to be."

"I understand. Thank you."

"AARON! GET IN HERE!" barks the lady. I read her nametag. Her name is Sandy.

"Yes, ma?" asks a low teenage voice. Ginger smiles mischievously and I roll my eyes.

"These folks need some directions!" yells Sandy. Aaron comes in through the Staff Only door holding a folded up map.

"Well, I have directions." he says.

Aaron is indeed my age. He's a little taller than the norm, and has dark brown hair. His green eyes are almost as intense as my own. He wears jeans, sturdy brown boots, and a red flannel shirt.

"Are they directions to your heart?" asks Ginger. Oh my God, she actually just said that. Out loud. The competition can go home, I think I just heard the worst pick- up line in history.

I prepare to see Aaron blush or something, but instead he just rolls his eyes.

"No, they're directions to my kidneys." he says. I approve of this use of sarcasm. A+ job.

"Ana, you ask him." says Ginger. "He's _your_ kind of person."

"We need to get to Gravity Falls." I say. "Can you help?"

"You sure you wanna go there?" asks Aaron, raising an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't we?" asks Will.

"See for yourself." says Aaron, pointing to the newspaper rack. "I'd get you one, but I've got the map."

"I can get a newspaper for myself." I say stiffly. I pick one up, read the headline, and drop it on the ground as if it's on fire.

"Apparently she _can't_." mumbles Ginger.

"NO FLIPPIN' WAY!" I yell, kicking the paper under the counter.

"What? What is it?" asks Will. Ginger reaches under the counter and retrieves the paper.

"Wow, he just doesn't know when to give up." she says quietly.

"Who? What's going on?" asks my mother.

"Gideon." Ginger and I say in unison.

"He's back?" asks Will. "I thought he got married to some gnomes!"

"Yeah, well he used them to put him back into power." I say, groaning.

"_Santa and his Elves take Gravity Falls- and the World- by storm! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Legend is Real._" Will read aloud. Underneath the headline is a picture of Gideon on stilts and in a fat suit, surrounded by gnomes dressed up like Christmas elves. Gideon has a fake beard attached to his ugly face to go with the smirky grin.

"Read more before I barf." I say.

"_There have been many rumored magical events in Gravity Falls, Oregon, but this one truly flies above the rest! Santa Claus himself, the real deal, showed up in town with his elves last week. Since then, he has built a workshop and is in the process of creating a theme park._"

"Not Gideonland again." says Ginger.

"_Town locals are perplexed by the strange appearance of the legend, but daily life in Gravity Falls has not been affected by the jolly old man._"

"Thank God." I say. "Mabel and Dipper are safe. Gideon can't lay a finger on them in his crazy Santa masquerade."

"Well, he _is_ sneaky…" says Ginger.

"Yes. He is." I say. "We've gotta get to Gravity Falls. _Now_." I look at Aaron, and he unfolds the map rather clumsily.

"Uhm…" he says, frowning.

"What?"

"I may or may not have spilled Nutella on the map."

"HOW COULD NUTELLA DO SUCH A THING?" asks Ginger.

"Damn." I say. "How are we getting there, then?"

"I could lead you." says Aaron. "If you don't mind an extra passenger. I've been wanting to check out Gravity Falls for a while, anyway."

"Thank you." says my mother. "Just bring a coat, or you'll freeze."

"I'll be okay, Mrs. Green." he says politely. "But thanks for the concern."

"Wait," I say, "how do you know our last name?"

"Well, you _are_ Ana Green. You took down a huge, evil corporation not far from here. And your red hair and scowl? I'd recognize them anywhere." says Aaron.

"He's a bit of a news junkie," says Sandy. "Reads every paper from front to back."

"It's what happens when you live in the middle of nowhere." says Aaron, shrugging.

"Let's just go." I say, turning towards the door.

My blushing is _not_ from the cold.


	5. WGF Xmas Pt 2

ANA

"So, Aaron, for how long have you lived in Oregon?" asks my mother, attempting to make conversation in the otherwise silent car.

"For my whole life," says Aaron, "you get used to the freezing winters after a while."

"Really? Because I feel like my insides have turned into ice cream." Ginger says. She sits between Aaron and I in the backseat. Will was upgraded to shotgun, despite him being younger than all of us.

"But not in a good way." I say, finishing, Ginger's statement.

"Oh, come on!" says Aaron, but not rudely. "You're Ana Green! A little cold can't get to you, right?"

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "It was months ago. I only did what was right."

"I wish I could do the things you did. You're a hero, Ana." says Aaron.

"I ship you two so hard." mumbles Ginger.

"Shut up!" I yell, a little louder than I meant to.

"I will _sink_ with this ship."

I groan. I really don't need this right now. First of all, I'm not interested in Aaron. He's just… annoying! Really, really, annoying! Got it? Good.

And another thing: I'm not a hero anymore. For the past few months, I've done nothing but homework and homework, and nothing besides that. I don't have time for saving towns or taking down evil corporations; not anymore. When will it get through Aaron's thick skull that I don't want to think about just how off my game I am?

"And yet another problem arises." says my mother. The car slows and slows until it stops.

"Uhm, you can turn it back on, right?" asks Will.

"Nope." says my mother.

"We'll go out and see what's going on." I say, desperate to get away from Aaron. "Ginger, care to join me?"

"Sure, as long as we don't freeze to death." says my best friend. I open the right door of the car, and we slip out.

"Wait!" says Aaron. "I'll get out too. I know car stuff, I can help."

"Of _course_ you do." I mumble, letting him out and slamming the car door. Hey, at least he didn't try to be all chivalrous and close it for me.

"Yeah, I see a car." says Ginger, examining our green minivan intensely.

"Thanks a lot, Sherlock." Aaron and I say at the same time. God!

"The tires seem fine, and nothing's on fire." I say, frowning. "I don't see how the engine could be broken, and we got gas a few hours ago."

"Ah, yes, but have you checked the- whoah, what is that?" says Aaron, looking at something in the distance.

"I see trees." I say dryly. "Can we please get back to the car now?"

"No, no!" says Ginger, looking in the same direction. "I see it, too!"

"Ugh, Ginger, not you too." I say. "I'd like to fix this hunk of metal and be on my way, okay? I need to make sure that Mabel and Dipper aren't dead or something."

"Mabel Pines?" asks Aaron, cocking his head.

"Uh, yeah." I say. "How do you know her?"

"We, uh, have history."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Pre or post sweaters?"

"She stopped wearing them?"

"Well, that answers that question."

"I've found my new otp. It's official." says Ginger under her breath. "Now, ki-"

"Shut _up_." Aaron and I say at the same time. Again? Seriously?

"I see it again!" says Aaron, unfazed by our 'jinx' moment.

"See what?" I ask, giving in to curiosity.

"I dunno, but it's further into the forest."

"Let's go check it out!" says Ginger enthusiastically. She shoves her hands into her powder blue coat and grins widely.

"Fine." I say. We trudge through the snow and away from the car.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Hey Ana, I wonder if that was the same buffalo you hugged this summer." says Ginger as we walk back to the car.

What Aaron saw indeed turned out to be a buffalo. I waved to it, but nothing much else happened. Now, we're heading back to the minivan.

"You did _what_ now?" asks Aaron.

"Long story." I say.

"I bet there's some unknown force somewhere who's trying so hard not to break the fourth wall right now…" says Ginger, smirking.

"Well, she sucks." I say.

"Something isn't right." says Aaron, stopping in his tracks. I see the windows to the minivan busted open and begin running towards it at high speed.

"Mom? Will?" I yell, ripping open the doors.

There's nobody in the car.

Instead, lying on the seats are two items:

A Santa hat and a plate of fresh- baked sugar cookies.


	6. Thanksgiving Note

_This chapter is a really long author's note._

The stage is set just like any other story. Endless possibilities, a blank yet full canvas. There is nothing to be seen but a cloudy haze.

Until a small noise sounds. The noise of shoes hitting ground.

"Hello." says a teenage- sounding voice. A fourteen year old girl, average height and weight, steps into your perception. She has medium- length hair dyed red and green eyes. She wears plaid pajama pants and a T- shirt.

She is your author. She is clicheusername1234.

"Happy Thanksgiving, guys. I just… I need to thank all of you_. _So , fanfiction has changed my life in so many crazy ways that y'all don't even understand. Look, I'm just a teenage girl. A high school student trying to find her place in the world. I write words and sometimes draw pictures. It's pretty ordinary. But when I read my reviews? I feel extraordinary.

Ever since I wrote Falling into Gravity Falls, ficcing has become an addictive hobby of mine. I almost treat it like a career or job. It's rewarding, despite it being about other's work. If you haven't figured it out, more than half of my fics are just my characters and completely unrelated plots set in Gravity Falls. I do a lot of original work, and with your support I know I can keep going.

I've learned so much from the people of fanfiction- you know who you are- and I've learned so much about myself. The truth is: I LOVE to do this. I LOVE to write, I LOVE to create, and I LOVE to inspire. Sure, sometimes I wish I didn't have the responsibility of possessing so many ideas, but I know in my heart that this is what I want to do with my life. Beyond fanfiction. I want to inspire people, and I want to make people _feel_. I want to make people laugh, give 'em the feels, inspire THEM to write fanfiction. I know it's a flawed life, but I'm already living it.

So, on this (cheesy) day, I'd like to extend to all of you my utmost thanks. Thanks for reviewing, reading, faving, following, arting, tweeting, gettysbur6 islanding, reblogging, and listening. Thanks for helping me realize who I am and what I want to do. Thanks so, so much."

Cliché smiles softly and crosses her arms. She slowly walks out of your perception.

Big, colorful words begin to fill the white "canvas". They are formed with paints of all hues, and they sparkle and glow. They read:

_Happy Thanksgiving. _

_ Thank you so much._

_ …_

_ Also, I like cats._

_ What, you didn't expect me to be serious the whole chapter?_


	7. WGF Xmas Pt 3

WILL

"Wow, it's usually Ana and Ginger who get knocked out." I say, rubbing my head. Where am I? Where _was _I?

Oh no! My mom and I… were _kidnapped_! Bags over our heads, low voices with no faces surrounding us, the whole thing.

"Will, are you okay?" asks my mother, who sits beside me on the red carpet. I now notice the warmth coursing through my body, which is quite unusual, considering that I'm being held captive. Wait, is that a fireplace? As my vision clears up, I see clearly that we are in a comfy room with red and white flourishes. Two perfectly made beds line the walls, and a plate of sugar cookies sits on the nightstand in between.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, getting up. I help my mom up. She wears a dark green trench coat and her red hair is in a messy bun. How do I know all of these hair and fashion terms? I hang around Mabel and Ginger enough to enter Project Runway. That is, if I wanted to. I'm more of a Jeopardy kind of guy.

"Where are we?" asks my mother. She runs over to the cookies and picks one up suspiciously. "If Gideon kidnapped us, which is highly probable, why would he be so…"

"Nice?" I say, completing her question. I shrug. "I have no idea. We should probably just enjoy it while we can. Pass me a cookie, please."

"Not under any circumstance, William!" says my mother, dropping the plate in the trashbin. "He may have poisoned them."

"Calm down, Mom." I say, walking over to her. "Look, nobody's going to hurt us. It's probably Ana he wants. We're just bait."

My mother sighs and contemplates, looking longingly at the trash.

"Alright. I'll calm down, for now. But we're still not eating those cookies."

Ana and Ginger and the rest will be here soon, I'm sure of it.

All we can do now is wait.

ANA

"You got it all out yet?" asks Ginger, her voice quivering. I punch a tree. I may or may not have just spend the last ten minutes yelling out the worst, most R- rated curses that exist. Good thing Will wasn't here to hear it… No! Not good thing!

"I think so." I say with gritted teeth.

"Well, I kind of _didn't_ expect that coming from you, and I kind of _totally did_." says Aaron.

"Get helpful or get lost." I say firmly. "No screwing around. We have to save them from Gideon."

"How do we know it's Gideon?" asks Ginger.

"How could it _not_ be?" I ask, sitting down on a snow- covered tree stump. "Look, I wish it wasn't him, but it makes sense. He has the town in his palm again, he probably knows we're coming, and he wants revenge."

"I agree with Ana." says Aaron.

"I never said I disagreed with her." says Ginger stiffly.

"I know, I'm just merely suggesting-"

"Aaron, be quiet. Ginger, thanks for the open mind, but I think we all know what happened." I say, rubbing my temples. "We have to get up there."

"But how? Your mom was the only one who could drive." says Ginger.

"We'll walk." I say. "We have to."

"I'll come." says Aaron. "I can-"

"Ginger, I need to talk to you. _Alone_." I say firmly. Aaron shrugs and distances himself while Ginger and I talk quietly.

"We can't bring him along." I say.

"Why? He's perfectly nice, and useful…" says Ginger. "Sure, he's a little annoying, but so am I."

"But…"

"Ana, if you want to beat Gideon and save your family, Aaron can only help."

"But he's-"

"Ana." Ginger says evenly, giving a look that says 'you know I'm right'.

I pause, and then sigh.

"Fine, you can come." I say to Aaron, waving him over.

"Awesome!" he says, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, looking at the snowy forest. "You won't be saying that while we're walking through this blizzard."

"We won't be." says Aaron, smirking cleverly.

"Come again?" asks Ginger. A small grin spreads on my face. This guy has lived in the wilderness for his whole life, he probably _has_ acquired some unnatural skills. Maybe even illegal ones, but I'm not one to judge.

"We won't be walking, because _I can drive_." says Aaron.

"Wow! What _can't_ this boy do?" says Ginger, elbowing me suggestively. I push her off.

"Thank you for helping us." I say to Aaron. I look at the car and try not to think of its former occupants.

"Let's go."


	8. AN

Hi! I'm just letting you guys know that I probably won't be updating until Sunday or Monday. I'm attending a State thespian conference the weekend, and I won't have time to write. In the meantime, feel free to request, review, fav, and follow!


	9. WGF Xmas Pt 4

ANA

"Can you… slow down?" asks Ginger weakly from the backseat of the minivan. Just at that moment, we hit a snowy speed bump. I think I just heard my best friend squeak. Aaron looks at me for confirmation, and I shake my head.

"Speed up, if anything. We're kind of in a rush here." I say to him.

"Gotcha."

"It's okay, I'll just be back here… barfing out my insides…" says Ginger weakly.

"So, where to?" asks Aaron. "Once we get into town, which is pretty soon, we should probably formulate a game plan."

"Uhm, I haven't thought of that yet." I say, blushing.

"Ha!" Ginger bursts from the backseat. I roll my eyes.

"Do you still have the newspaper from the gas station?" I ask Aaron.

"Yeah, it's in the backseat with Ginger."

"Here you go!" says Ginger, passing it up to me.

"I still have the August issue of the Gossiper about us." I say quietly as I unfold the paper.

"Seriously? Me too!" says Ginger.

"Me three…" says Aaron.

"Dude, that's creepy."

"To be fair, I collect _every_ issue."

"Do you see anything?" asks Ginger.

"Yup." I say, smiling. I point to an article on the third page.

"Well, read it!"

"_Bring your kids, pets, and creatures otherwise to the Gravity Falls Mall to meet Santa Claus himself! And not the fake Santa Claus either, the really real one!_ _This uncanny meeting is sponsored by the similarly uncanny Mystery Shack._"

"By the _what_- now?" asks Ginger, choking on nothing.

"The plot thickens." I say darkly. "Now we _really_ need to get up there."

"Well, we're here." says Aaron, stopping the car. I look out the window to see the forests of Gravity Falls, the same except with snow. I can see the water tower in the distance, and the lake shines with ice. And right in front of our car is the mall; a huge, silver building with a massive parking lot. I see the Summerween Superstore, Forever 22, Startrucks, and plenty of other markets.

"So, for the plan-" I begin to say, but Ginger cuts me off.

"I have a plan."

"Seriously?" asks Aaron.

"Yeah, I know it's unusual. But I'm not just Ana's useless sidekick."

"Ginger, I know that." I say, frowning.

"I know _you_ know that. I'm just letting Aaron get a feel for the dynamic."

"Got it." says Aaron.

"Anyway, here's the plan. Santa is Gideon in a fat suit, right?"

"Right." I say, shuddering at the thought.

"Good. One of has to sit on his lap."

"Only if Hell freezes over."

"Okay, so _I'll_ do it. Anyway, I'm going to set Santa… _on fire_." Ginger smiles, but then notices our stunned facial expressions. "But it's okay, 'cuz it's just Gideon in a fat suit." she reiterates.

I contemplate. It's actually a good plan. Gideon can't fight back, because he's posing as the nicest, jolliest man on Earth. And the worst that could happen to Ginger is expulsion from the mall. And when her plan works, and the suit burns, and Gideon breaks character, then his identity will be revealed!

"I'm game." I say, grinning.

"Awesome!" says Ginger. "You too, Aaron?"

"It could work." he says.

"Alrighty, then." I say, smiling.

"Let's go set Santa on fire."

MABEL

"Dipper!" I yell. "Dipper! Where are you? I need your help!"

"Mabel!" my twin brother replies, out of sight. "I can't see you!"

"I'm right here!" I say, my face breaking out into a huge grin. Dipper continues to pull the decorative curtains at Forever 22 aside until he can see me.

"You like it?" I ask, modeling the next sweater.

"It… looks like the rest of them." says Dipper.

"But still awesome!" I say, looking down at the red knit and reindeer.

"Yeah, yeah… when can we hit GameStop?"

"You'll get your Sims 3 eventually, brother." I say. "We just have to check out, and then you can nerd out all you want."

"Ouch, my feelings." Dipper says in a very deadpan manner.

"Aww, you know I say it lovingly." I say. "You know what? Why don't you head over to your store while I finish up here."

"We don't have phones, though."

"You have a point. Why did Stan take them, anyway?"

"Something about that Santa guy he's working with."

Stan rambles about it all the time! He doesn't think it's the _real _Santa, but he says the person who's posing is a genius. And apparently Santa wanted our phones taken away so we didn't ruin business.

"I do _not_ see the logic there." says Dipper, shaking his head.

"Nothing we can do." I say, shrugging. "I'm gonna change now. I'll see you in five minutes."

"Okay, I'll hang out by the register." Dipper closes the curtain.

I quickly change back into today's outfit: a grey sweater dress, purple tribal leggings, and fake Truggs. I fix my hair in the mirror and go out to meet Dipper. That's weird. He's not at the register.

"Dipper? Dippy- Doo? Dippity- Doo- Dah?" I ask, getting weird stares from the other patrons. Even though I'm almost fifteen, I tend to still act like a kid. I like it, though.

I walk out to the mall balcony that looks over the first floor. Dipper and I are here today because Stan has an event with Santa. Ugh, if I hear that name one more time…

_You know Saaaaaaaaanta's on his way, he's bringin' lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh…_

I cringe. Thanks a lot, mall music. The one thing that worries me right now is the fact that Ana and Ginger are supposed to be traveling here. As much as I asked, Stan wouldn't let me contact them. Again, he said that Santa didn't want us to. You know, Stan has kind of been off- color this holiday season…

"Mabel!" yells Dipper, looking down from the balcony. I run up next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." he says. "Look!" he points downwards at Santa on his throne. A long line of kids surrounds him. And, climbing onto his lap, is…

"Ginger! They got here!" I say, smiling.

"Where's Ana?" asks Dipper.

"There!" I say, pointing at our redheaded friend standing at the front of the line like a parent.

"Who's that guy with her?' asks Dipper. Sure enough, a familiar- looking boy stands next to Ana.

"Oh, God." I say. "Aaron."

"I remember Aaron!" says Dipper. "You dated him when we were twelve!"

"I hope he and Ana aren't…"

"Probably not. We know Ana. She wouldn't date just anyone."

"True, I guess."

"Holy crap!" yells Dipper.

"What?" I ask, but then I see it. Ginger, who is now seated on Santa's lap, lights a match. Suddenly, she _freakin sets Santa on fire!_ Grinning, Ginger jumps off and dashes away with Ana and Aaron. Startled people run towards the flaming throne.

"Wait, what?" I say.

Santa doesn't scream. He doesn't even burn! It's like he's fire- resistant… maybe he _is _a magical being. One of his elves puts out the fire, and then chases through the crowd towards our friends.

"Mabel, we've gotta help them!" says Dipper.

"Oh, yeah!" I say. We run towards the escalator.

"Faster!"

I look at the winter supply store and grin. I grab a snowboard from the front display and jump onto the escalator. I ride downwards, hitting people on the way. I look up to see Dipper grabbing a pair of skis and following me.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Uh… Merry Christmas!" I say as I go down.

"I'm Jewish!" protests someone.

"Then Happy Thanksgivvuhkah!

We land on the ground floor with a thud. We drop the snow supplies and try to catch up with Ana and Ginger.

"Hey!" says Ginger, out of breath.

"Hi. What were you doing?" I ask, trying to keep pace.

"Come on!" yells Ana from up front.

"Well, Santa is Gideon, so I thought-"

"Wait, _what_?"

Suddenly, the pieces fit. I remember… Gideon put the town under a spell! He escaped from jail, and then became Santa… right after we got here for Winter Break!

` "Duck!" yells Aaron. Suddenly, an actual roast Christmas duck flies through the air. It hits Ginger in the face.

"Ow!" she cries, and then falls down. She hands me something cold and metal as she crumbles. Dipper looks at me and frowns.

"You keep running, I'll get her somewhere safe."

"Okay." I say. "Hey, Ana! Wait up!"

I join Ana and Aaron, still running.

"We need to find a way out. They're gaining on us." says Aaron. "Hey, Mabel! Haven't seen you in-"

"Not now." Ana and I both yell. I smile and point to the red convertible on display, tied up with a bow.

"They wouldn't just leave the keys in there…" says Ana.

"Yeah, well, Santa could have kept them in his pocket." I say. "And our friend Ginger could have taken them…" I take the keys Ginger gave to me out of my powder blue coat.

"Yes!" says Ana. We pile into the car quickly and start it up.

"We're outta here!" I yell as we crash through the food court and out the door.

"Where to now?" asks Aaron as he drives.

"Well, I do believe it's time for a throwback to this summer." says Ana. She hands me a poster.

"Santa's Nightclub. Christmas Party Tonight." I read out loud. "Not again!"

"Yup." says Ana. "Let's just hope there's no 'Splish Splash.'"

GINGER

I am woken up with the taste of Peppermint Mocha. I smile as my vision clears and I see the interior of Startrucks.

"Dipper?" I ask, looking up him. He holds a Frappuccino, probably the one that brought me back into consciousness.

"Yeah, hi." he says. "Now that you're back, we have to get going. We got separated from Ana, Mabel, and Aaron, but I know some places we can hide…"

"We got separated? Damn."

"Nothing we can do now."

"Except _freeze_!" yells a loud voice from behind us. The entire restaurant looks at the elves and Santa. Er, I mean Gideon.

"You're coming with us, young lady. You too, boy." says 'Santa'.

"Your Southern accent is showing." I taunt.

"Silence her!"

The elves run towards Dipper and I. One of them takes the Frappuccino.

"Hey!" I say as I feel handcuffs on my wrists. I see that Dipper is getting the same treatment.

"So much for a safe place." he says.

"At least we'll be with Will and Mrs. Green." I say. I look at Santa. "You have them too, right?"

"Uh, no." he says, genuinely surprised. "I mean, ho- ho- ho!"

Wait.

If Gideon doesn't have Will and Ana's mom…

Who does?

WILL

"I'm confused. Gideon hasn't come in to taunt us yet." I say, frowning. I chomp on a cookie, and my mother follows suit. We've been in here for three hours, and during that time we've given up on the whole 'not eating' thing.

"It _is_ weird…" Mom says.

Suddenly, right on cue, the door opens. We prepare to fight, but we're surprised by who we see.

A tall, fat, and old man stands before us. He has a long, white, beard and bright blue eyes. He wears a red coat and black boots, and looks just as jolly as a person can be. He holds another plate of sugar cookies, fresh out of the oven.

"I'm sorry I took so long, folks. There was a problem in the workshop." he says, smiling.

"Uhhh…." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me explain. I saw you two in the blizzard when I was flying my sleigh, and I couldn't just let you freeze! I went down to ask you if you wanted to come back to the workshop, but I accidentally crashed onto your car. At that point, you were unconscious, and leaving you out there would have been even _worse_. I brought you back here, so you could be safe. I only wonder why you didn't come out and find me sooner, the door has been unlocked."

"Oh." my mother says.

"But… who are you?" I ask, refusing to accept the imminent answer.

"Me? Why, I'm Santa Claus. The _real _Santa Claus."

**A/N: Plot twists, yeah! Alright, so I have some exciting news! Since I'm doing another Nightclub break- in scene, I'd like some hardcore WGF fans to help me out. I need three or four background characters to be at the club. They might be in a fight, they might be dancing, you never know. But please fill this out and comment or PM, it's my gift to you!**

**CHARACTER PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION **

**Hair:**

**Eyes/ Makeup:**

**Clothes (it's a formal party):**

**MANNERISMS**

**Any special mannerisms:**

**PERSONALITY**

**You can freeform this one.**

**There's a HUGE snowstorm where I live, so expect some more chappies if school's cancelled again! **


	10. WGF Xmas Pt 5

THE BUFF BOUNCER

It's my first day back on the job. I've been out of work since July, when I got fired for letting a huge fight break out at the Gleeful Nightclub. Since then, the nightclub got closed, so I couldn't find work in Gravity Falls. I mean, what else can a muscly, large guy like me do besides "bouncing"? Is that even a word?

Anyway, I thought I was hopeless until this new nightclub opened up, oddly in the same exact place as the Gleeful one. So I got a job, and I'm back where I was. I just hope those teens who got me fired don't mess it up for me again…

"Excuse me?" asks a young woman with brown hair. She wears a long white gown and has perfect posture. Behind her stands a chorus of middle- school age kids, all wearing white choir robes. I can't see their faces, and they all have varying heights. That's weird.

"Good evening." I say. "May I have your name?"

"My name is Maple Evergreen, and this is my choir. We're booked to perform here… 8:00?"

"You're on the list." I say, looking down at the clipboard. What kind of name is 'Maple'?

"Wonderful! You should come and see the performance, dear, it will be fabulous." says the woman. "In fact… it might just blow you away."

"I'm sure." I say. I watch Maple and her chorus head into the nightclub, and I smile and wave at them as they enter. See, these are the kind of people I want in the club. Not those meddling, violent teenagers.

I'm never, _ever_ going to let _them_ in.

ANA

"So, have you ever actually sang before?" asks Aaron as we enter the nightclub. I fidget nervously with the white fabric of my robe.

"A few times." I say. "But it's Mabel who's good."

"You mean 'Maple'?" asks Aaron, chuckling.

"I don't even know where she pulled that out of." I say, smiling.

"Shh!" says Wendy Corduroy from under her robe.

"Sorry!" I whisper.

Wendy and Ginger are cousins. We only found out about this last summer, when I arrived at and subsequently saved Gravity Falls.

"You guys can chill out in here while we prep." says a guy with sunglasses. He walks us to a small door away from the main club.

"Thank you, sir." says Mabel, trying to sound older than she is. She actually is a pretty good actress.

We walk into the room, a cute little space with red walls and a fireplace. The guy closes the door, and we all heave a collective sigh of relief.

"We did it, guys!" says Mabel, returning to her usual speech patterns.

"Don't get too excited yet," I say, "the job has only just begun."

"Oh, relax." says Aaron, taking off the hood of his robe. "This will be a piece of cake."

"It's Gideon we're talking about." I say sternly. "And plus, we've done this before. He's not intending to let us get away with it again."

"This time's a little different." says Mabel thoughtfully. "Last time, we went to steal. Now, we're coming to save our friends and expose Gideon for posing as Santa Claus…"

"So, different as in more difficult." Aaron says.

"Bingo." I say, cracking my knuckles. I turn to the rest of the choir, which is composed of Gravity Falls citizens that I mass- Facebook- messaged. It seems that in order to lift the delusion Gideon has put everyone under, a person has to be told about the lies directly by someone who wasn't there when the curse was set (me, Ginger, Aaron), or shown in person who Santa _really _is.

"You all know the plan?" I ask everyone. They nod.

"You bet your diddly- doodly- dog I do!" says Old Man McGucket enthusiastically.

"That's… great." I say. If he screws this up…

"It'll be fine, Ana." says Aaron. He's standing really close to me… wait, is he trying to put his arm around me?

"GET OFF!" I yell, shoving him a little harder than I intended. He looks like a puppy that just got kicked. Oops.

"Sorry." says Aaron. "I just thought-"

"Dude, I've known you for a day." I say gruffly.

"Down, boy!" says McGucket.

"You stay out of this!" Aaron and I yell at the same time. Damn, we have to stop doing that.

"I hear footsteps! It's showtime!" says Mabel, doing exaggerated jazz- hands.

"Good luck out there." says Aaron quietly.

"Uhm, thanks." I say, blushing. "You too."

"Ana-"

"Ho, ho, ho!" says an oh- so- familiar voice. 'Santa' himself bursts into the room, with a few gnome- elves behind him. God, I hate gnomes. How could Leeroy betray us like this? Or maybe he's under the spell, too…

"Welcome to the club! Are y'all ready to perform?" asks Gideon- Santa.

"Erm, yes!" says Mabel. I can hear the panic in her voice.

"Say, your voice sounds familiar." says Gideon- Santa suspiciously. "Who are you, again?"

"Why, I'm Maple Evergreen. This is my choir."

"From what school is this choir?"

"Uhm, the Really Legit School for Totally Real People?"

"I see…. well, good luck!"

"Seriously?" I mumble to Aaron.

"Let the idiot be so, Ana."

"Well, come on, choir!" says Mabel, obviously relieved. "Follow the nice man!"

Here we go.

GINGER

"Let… us… out!" I yell, trying to undo the ropes that tie me up. Dipper and I currently are attached to giant plastic candy canes in the back room of Gideon's club. Long story short, it's not fun.

"Yeah!" says Dipper, shaking. He shakes so hard, in fact, that his hat falls off. It lands in one of the many cardboard boxes of mistletoes below us. It seems like this is some storeroom or something. Maybe they're decorations?

"This sucks." I say. "We lost Ana, Aaron, Ana's mom, and Will."

"Even worse, we don't know the whereabouts of any of them." adds Dipper.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. "As if it didn't seem hopeless enough."

"What do you even think Gideon's going to do?" ask Dipper.

"Whddaya mean?"

"He's not doing this to spread joy to the children of the Earth, Ging. He has to have _some _malicious purpose for his newfound power."

"Honestly, I don't even want to think about it."

Suddenly, we hear someone at the door.

"HELP! HELP US!" Dipper and I yell in unison.

"What the Hell?" asks a familiar voice. The door opens, but we don't see anyone… that is, until we look down.

"Leeroy!" I yell. "It's you!"

"Well, yeah." says the perpetually cranky gnome.

"Can you help us?" asks Dipper.

"Sure, if that freakin' idiot in the red suit doesn't catch me."

"You mean Gideon?" I ask.

"No, I mean Santa." says Leeroy. "Wait a second…"

"Santa _is_ Gideon. You were under a spell." Dipper explains dryly.

"Although you still hated his guts, which I find to be hilarious." I say.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, that makes a lot of sense." says Leeroy. "Let's bust you two out of here."

"About time." Dipper mumbles.

"How did you guys even get here? Don't you live in Pennsylvania, Ginger?" asks Leeroy. He gets out a pair of 'Lil Gideon lamb shears from behind a box.

"Yup. I headed up here with Ana and the rest for Winter Break."

"Not much of a break, eh?"

"Not really."

_Snap!_

Leeroy cuts the ropes and Dipper and I fall to the floor.

"What now?" asks Dipper.

"Ooh, I know this one." says Leeroy cooly.

"We find Gideon." I say, determined.

"Aannd?"

"We kick his fat ass into oblivion."

ANA

"The stage is right through that door." says Gideon- Santa. "I'm going to head to the audience, I have some prepping to do."

"Bye!" says Mabel. As soon as Gideon is out of sight, Mabel points to Wendy. She raises a 'thumbs up' and runs to the wall. She opens up a panel and presses a bunch of buttons.

"Let it snow." Wendy says, grinning. She looks down at her watch. "Well, when get onstage, that is."

You see, Wendy used to work for Gideon this summer. While doing so, she learned a few secrets about the facilities. Even though the club became abandoned after I saved everyone's asses, it still has some, er, _useful_ facets.

For this evening's show, Wendy has activated the very special "dome- roof" in the main club. Once we step onstage, the roof will open and the snowstorm will pour inside. Not to mention the giant pile of snow that has already accumulated.

A beeping sound from onstage indicates that it's our turn. It's go- time.

As we step onstage, I finally get a good look at the club. It's similar to how it was this summer, with a huge dance floor and a bar. However, they haven't replaced the chandelier yet. Pity.

A lot of people in formal wear roam around, some dancing and some mingling. A man with brown hair wearing a blue tux directs a small pit orchestra for our performance. A woman with brown hair, a long black dress, and silver heels hangs out by the food table, which is very close to the stage.

"Hello!" says Mabel into the microphone. She stands in front of the choir. "My name is Maple Evergreen, and I am pleased to present… _Sleigh Ride_!"

The entire choir takes a breath and begins to sing. I see Aaron grin out of the corner of my eye.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing_

_Ring ting tingle-ing too_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

Suddenly, just as expected, the roof splits. Snow falls down into the club in a heap, and people freeze, completely silent with shock. However, we continue to sing.

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling "Yoo Hoo" _

"YOO- HOO!" I yell, pulling off my robe and jumping offstage. I wear a short green dress and combat boots. Aaron follows suit. I glance at him meaningfully and pick up some snow. It seems like the entire room is staring at me. Well, it is.

I grin and throw the snowball at the woman near the food table.

"Ouch!" she yells, dropping her plate of spaghetti and meatballs. At first she looks angry, but then she smiles.

"It's okay," she says, digging her hand into the snow, "the cold never bothered me anyway."

And with that awkward fandom reference, she throws the snowball at the orchestra conductor.

"Excuse you!" he yells, brandishing his baton menacingly.

"Uhm, do you wanna build a snowman?" asks the woman nervously. The conductor, his face red, shakes his head. He swings at her with the baton, making a near miss.

The choir continues to sing.

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

A full- on snowball fight has begun. They're flying left and right, and it's a merciless war. I laugh and try to find Aaron to playfully throw one at.

He's disappeared.

_Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap_

_let's go_

_Let's look at the show_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

"_You_ again!" yells a deep, masculine voice from behind me. Oh God, it's the bouncer from this summer!

"Hello, friend." I squeak, dodging his punch.

"We're not friends." he says, picking up a bottle of eggnog from the nearby bar. He tries to smash it into my head, but I grab it out of his hand. I open it up and chug, and then I kick him in the chestnuts.

"Yeah, no kidding."

_Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap it's grand_

_Just holding your hand_

_We're gliding along with the song_

_Of a wintry fairy land_

"Hey, this is kinda fun!" exclaims a girl with blonde pigtails and a medium- length black dress. She giggles as she tosses as snowball at her friend with caramel and red hair.

See, that's the beauty of this plan. Nobody's getting hurt (except for me, possibly). Gideon- Santa is probably freaking out in some back room right now, which means that I can go and save Ginger and Dipper. Meanwhile, Mabel and our other friends can expose Gideon.

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy_

_And comfy cozy are we_

_We're snuggled up together like two_

_Birds of a feather would be_

"Hello there." says Aaron, coming out of nowhere. He puts his hand around my waist before I can protest. Are we… dancing? In the middle of a snowball fight?

"No offense, but what the Hell are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of the moment. Look, Ana, it's not a surprise that I like you. Like, _really_ like you."

"Duh."

"And look, I know it's only been a day, but I feel like I've-"

"Okay, cut the bull." I say. "We're in the middle of a fight scene, and you obviously have something to say. Spit it out."

"Fine. Here it is. All my life, I've wanted to be a hero. And I've never gotten to! I'm just this shut- in guy who lives in the middle of nowhere and likes to read newspapers. But you… you're amazing, Ana. I admire you so much, and I dig how cynical and sarcastic you are, and how you're-"

"May I point out that I haven't done anything relatively heroic for, like, five months?"

"Then what are you doing right now? And besides, you don't have to be saving a town to be a hero. You're _you_, Ana. You go through your life fighting for what you want and to protect the ones you love. How does that not make you a hero?"

"Gee, it seems like you know a lot about a chick _you just met_."

"Maybe it's 'cuz I've been waiting for someone like you for forever!"

"WE'RE FOURTEEN YEARS OLD, THIS ISN'T A FREAKING SOAP OPERA!"

"I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_. I just… really want this to work out." says Aaron.

"Yeah, well-"

"Ana, I get it. You're not interested, and it's cool."

"I never said _that_," I say quietly, "I just… need some time to think, okay? I'm not used to having these feelings. But, uh, they're there."

"Okay." says Aaron, smiling softly. "I'll let you- LOOK OUT!"

"CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT WE'RE HAVING A PERSONAL MOMENT?!" I yell to my snowball assailant. She cowers and runs away.

_Let's take the road before us_

_And sing a chorus or two_

_Come on, it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

"We should split up." says Aaron. "It'll be easier to find Ginger and Dipper."

"Okay." I say. "Fine."

Aaron waves to me as he runs into the crowd. I blush. Did that really just happen?

Okay, so maybe I like Aaron. He's smart, sarcastic, and extremely complimentary without being fake. But I'm not ready to take the plunge yet. I'm not good at trusting people.

I sigh and run out of the main club, trying not to get too much snow on my dress. Ginger, I'm coming for you!

GINGER

"Come on!" I whisper- yell to Dipper and Leeroy. We run through the halls, listening for the sound of Gideon's voice. Suddenly, I stop. Are those footsteps?

We hide behind a cardboard cutout of Gideon- Santa and wait for a door to open and close. As soon as it does, we listen in.

"Come in, my boy!" says Gideon, still using his ridiculous Santa persona.

"Drop the act, I'm not in a good mood." says a deep, male voice.

"So you don't want to sit on my lap?" asks Gideon.

"I'm not joking around, Gleeful. I'm not even sure if I should be doing this anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's… nothing."

"Alright, suit yourself. Have you accomplished the task?"

"Almost. I just have to get her under the mistletoe."

"Ah, yes, the mistletoe. She will be a good guinea pig. If it works like it's supposed to, people will be under my control even when it's _not_ Christmas!"

"Putting mind- controlling chemicals into an inhalable plant. How original." says the other voice sarcastically.

"Scoff all you want, you're happy about this. How else will you ever escape from your, er, _tragic_ bloodline?"

"There _is_ no other way. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Aw, what's with all the remorse? You aren't starting to… feel for her?"

"No! What a cliché…"

"For her friend? The one with the odd hair?" My eyes widen as my orange curls enter my peripheral vision. Oh no…

"_No!_ I'll do it. I _have_ to do it." says the voice.

"That you do, my boy. Now go finish the task." says Gideon. I gasp as the door opens. I peek over Gideon's cardboard hat and my fears are confirmed.

"Shove it up your ass." mumbles Aaron, slamming the door behind him. He sighs, holds up some mistletoe (but not too close to his face), and looks down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Ana, but I have to do it. It's the only way."

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**


	11. 12 Days of Clichemas

On the first day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Plenty of pine trees!

On the second day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the third day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the fourth day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the fifth day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

5 NEW OC's!

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the sixth day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Six Gideons-a-plottin'

5 NEW OC's!

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the seventh day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Seven Karls-a-lasering

Six Gideons-a-plotting

5 NEW OC's!

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the eighth day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Eight Anas-a-sassing

Seven Karls-a-lasering

Six Gideons-a-plotting

5 NEW OC's!

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the ninth day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Nine girls world traveling

Eight Anas-a-sassing

Seven Karls-a-lasering

Six Gideons-a-plotting

5 NEW OC's!

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the tenth day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Ten fallers fangirling

Nine girls world traveling

Eight Anas-a-sassing

Seven Karls-a-lasering

Six Gideons-a-plotting

5 NEW OC's!

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Eleven broken fourth walls

Ten fallers fangirling

Nine girls world traveling

Eight Anas-a-sassing

Seven Karls-a-lasering

Six Gideons-a-plotting

5 NEW OC's!

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, cliché gave to me…

Twelve parodies mocking

Eleven broken fourth walls

Ten fallers fangirling

Nine girls world traveling

Eight Anas-a-sassing

Seven Karls-a-lasering

Six Gideons-a-plotting

5 NEW OC's!

Four fight scenes

Three plot twists

Two author's notes

And plenty of pine trees!

AND PLENTY OF PINE TREES!

**Merry Christmas, you guys! I love you all so much, and I wish you nothing but joy. I will be finishing the WGF story, just a little late. Come on, we all saw that coming. Again, Merry Christmas, and a very happy new year.**

**-cliché 3**


	12. WGF 6

GINGER  
Yeah, I kind of expected that. As much as I wanted Aaron and Ana to work out and be adorably sarcastic together forever and ever, I knew there was a chance that he'd turn out a be a betraying asshole. And here we are. I scowl as he walks right past Dipper, Leeroy, and I. We can't exactly jump out and attack him, since we're supposed to captured. Don't worry, I'll get him later.  
I guess he seemed sort of remorseful about the shady business he's going to carry out. But something about his "family tree" stopped him from being a decent human being and kicking Gideon in his fat face.  
And now Aaron's rushing off to find Ana and kiss her under some drugged up mistletoe, which is also mass produced and packaged in a back room. Nothing is good in that statement. Not one thing.  
"What are we going to do?" whispers Dipper.  
"I think I'll have to make another plan." I say as a small smile creeps onto my face.  
"Does this one involve fire?"  
"It could, if you want it to."  
"I'd rather not accidentally burst into flames, thanks."  
"Aww, you're no fun." I tease.  
"This chemistry is sickening." says Leeroy, rolling his eyes.  
"So THIS is what it feels like when I openly ship Ana and Aaron," I say. "It's not fun."  
"Yeah..." says Dipper quietly.  
"Okay, stop blushing and et's get down to business. Dipper, you go and find Mabel."  
"But-"  
"Don't argue. Pretend I'm Ana."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Good. Okay, Leeroy, I need you to convince the other gnomes that Gideon's the jerk we all know and despise. Got it?"  
"You look so ridiculous being serious-"  
"GOT IT?"  
"... Yes, ma'am."  
"I should be like this more often..." I say under my breath. "And as for me, I'll find Ana. Hopefully before she does anything with Aaron."  
"Good luck." says Leeroy. For once, it's not sarcastic.  
"You too." I say. "Now let's do this thing."

WILL  
"And then those elves can head through here and attack from the back." I say to the North Pole battle room, which is comprised of my mother, elves, and Santa Claus himself. I move the pile of tiny gingerbread men to the back of the gingerbread house model of Gideon's club. Once we saw a news article about the party there, we knew that's where Ana and company would be. They wouldn't be able to resist the nostalgia.  
Santa is helping Mom and I rescue any of our friends/ family that need assistance, and also to expose fake Santa/ Gideon. He assembled all of his elf soldiers, and we're planning the attack right now.  
"Good, good." says the head general elf, Salty.  
"Thanks. I love planning stuff." iI say, smiling. My mother grins back. She looks proud of me.  
"I just wish my wife was here to help. She's a firecracker, that Sandy is." says Salty.  
Wait... I've met a Sandy. Recently! When was it? WHO was it?  
Oh!  
"Does Sandy work at a gas station?" I ask.  
"Why, yes." says Salty. "How did you know?"  
"I've met her! She's an elf?"  
"Uh, yes."  
"That's why she was so short..." says my mother.  
"Wait... and if you're both elves... than Aaron's an elf, too?"  
A collective gasp fills the room, followed by silence. I frown.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We don't talk about Aaron here." says Santa evenly.  
"Why not? He's a really nice guy-"  
"No, he is not." says Salty. "He was born a human, for no reason at all. Still, we offered him a place here and he refused it. He ran away, and his mother went with him. She lives in and works at that store half of the time, and is here the other half. Aaron, however, stays completely away. It's a sore subject for all of us."  
"Was anyone... unkind to him?" asks my mother. "Is that why he left?"  
"No, we're elves!" says Salty angrily. "We'd never be unkind to anyone!"  
"Maybe he just felt-"  
"Theresa, stop." says Santa. "It's a sore subject, and it always will be."  
"Oookay..." I say. "Moving on. Are we ready?"  
"I think we are." says Salty stiffly.  
"Awesome. Let's head out. Operation 'Sending you a Little Christmas' is a go!"

GINGER  
As I creep around the dark corridors and duck into corners, how can the Mission Impossible theme NOT be stuck in my head? I hum to myself as I walk past a few pastel colored doors. Come on, Ana has to be somewhere... and Aaron can't be far behind.  
"Holy crap." I say, stopping abruptly at a brown wooden door. I sniff the air and smile. "No way..."  
I open the door and my suspicions are verified. The room is filled with fresh containers of Nutella, and the smell almost makes me cry with happiness. In the center of the room is a tiny table, and on top of the table is a silver spoon. Perfect.  
"Hello there, old friend. I was wondering when you'd show up." I say to the spoon. I grin and pick it up. I also realize that there's someone behind me.  
"Uh- oh." I mutter, realizing that this is definitely a trap. My head is hit with a heavy object, and everything goes black.  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
"I'm starting to think that unconsciousness is just a way the author creates smooth transitions in her stories..." I say, rubbing my head.  
"I have no time for banter, idiot girl." says a stupidly familiar accent. I look up and sigh.  
"Hey, Gideon. Long time no see."  
"Shut up, Corduroy. I've made many mistakes in the past while facing you and your friends, but I will be victorious this time." says Gideon. I try to move and realize that I'm tied to an office chair. At least it's the spinny kind.  
"I cannot take you seriously with that suit on." I say, forcing myself to chuckle. I'm actually pretty scared, but I would never show it.  
"I'm going to ignore that comment and move on. Your friend Aaron is not who he seems-"  
"Yeah, yeah, double agent, drugged up mistletoe, weird familial origins, I've got it."  
"But how did you-"  
"I guess I'm not as much of an idiot as I seem to be."  
'I guess not. But you can still watch as Aaron brings the once heroic Ana to failure."  
"How?"  
Gideon grins and presses a button on his lapel. A huge HD screen emerges from behind his massive fishtank and powers on.  
"Nice office, by the way. Classy." I say, my voice trembling. Come on, Ana...  
"As you can see, Aaron has just caught up to our little friend. Let's see how he handles it."  
I scowl and look to the screen. Ana stands at a dark doorway with mistletoe hanging on it. Don't get too close!  
"Hey! Glad I could catch you." says Aaron, running into the shot. Ana instantly stiffens up.  
"Yeah, great." she says.  
"Any luck? Y'know, with finding our friends?"  
"Nope."  
"Darn."  
Gideon chuckles at the awkward silence. Wow, I really want to punch him.  
"So, I've had some time to think about what you said." says Ana.  
"Yeah?" asks Aaron moving closer to both Ana and the mistletoe.  
"And I feel... exactly the same. Exactly the same!" says Ana, as if she's amazed by her own emotions. "I'm just so... so immature. I don't know what I want, and I don't want to commit, and I'm sorry-"  
"Sh." says Aaron. "I, uh, have some dilemmas on the matter, too."  
"It's just... it feels so weird. Connecting with someone. TRUSTING someone who isn't Ginger or Mabel or Dipper. You're nearly a stranger. I don't even know your last name."  
"You don't want to know it. Or anything about my family whatsoever."  
"I'll take your word on that, we all have our problems."  
Another awkward silence. Aaron is getting mighty close...  
"Hey, look. Mistletoe." says Aaron, pointing upwards.  
"I've noticed." says Ana.  
"Then why haven't you moved?"  
Ana and Aaron look into each other's eyes and begin to slowly move closer. I see a big ol' smile creep onto Gideon's face, while my heart is filled with dread.  
Their lips get closer and closer. It seems like the world is in slow motion as I watch. Aaron closes his eyes, and Ana's top lip almost touches his...  
"No." says Ana, slipping her hand between Aaron's mouth and her own.  
"What's wrong?" asks Aaron, his face red. Gideon groans.  
"Aaron, you seem great. I could really enjoy being with you. I wanted to kiss you right then." says Ana, slowly backing away. "But here's the thing, and I've said it before. I don't really KNOW you. You seem like a really genuinely good person. You're smart, chivalrous without being annoying, and just as cynical as I am. You care about me and respect my borders."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"I can't be sure. For all I know, you could be a secret FBI agent who's just getting with me to gain information about my parents. Or maybe you want Dipper's journal or Mabel's grappling hook or something. Or maybe, and I'm totally just making this up, you're working for Gideon. And, ooh, maybe the mistletoe's drugged or something! It's possible."  
"Uh, sure."  
"And don't think for a second that I actually believe you're evil or whatever. I just... don't know. And I kinda HAVE to know before trusting you with anything so personal. It's a flaw of mine. Aaron, here's the deal. I like you, and I want to kiss you. But can we hang out a few times first? Can we talk, like REALLY talk, in a situation that's not life- or- death?"  
"Ana, I-"  
"I know I'm rambling, but please Aaron. It's your time to think. I have to go save Ginger. While I'm gone, just consider. I like who you are from what you've shown me, and I can't wait to see what's really there."  
"Ana, please..." says Aaron weakly, but she's already gone. I grin at Gideon, who stares angrily at the monitor.  
"That boy..." he says under his breath.  
Aaron stands under the mistletoe and shakes his head. Wow, he looks genuinely sad. But then his sadness turns to anger.  
Gideon growls as Aaron directly faces the camera. He reaches into his pocket, scowls, and holds up a single piece of mistletoe. The DRUGGED piece of mistletoe!  
Wait, then that means Aaron wasn't going to poison Ana anyway! I grin at Gideon, who's speechless and motionless with shock.  
Aaron, still facing the camera, drops the drugged plant on the ground. He steps on it with a satisfying THUD, flips the bird at the camera, and walks offscreen.  
"NO!" yells Gideon, throwing a cookie at the monitor. I turn to the annoying little schister and grin.  
"You were saying?"


	13. New Year!

Hey, guys! It's me. I'm not actually writing anything, but I figure that I should just let y'all know what my plans are. I'm going to finish the WGF Xmas special soon (late, I know, sorry), and then start The Faller Force. I'll do some one- shots and stuff if I can. Things are verrrryy busssy! Anyway, thank you for voting for me in the infamous awards, I ended up winning Best Introduction (WGF) and Best Humor Story (FIGF). I love you guys so much, and I can't wait to write stuff for even larger audiences.

As a gift (?) to y'all, I recorded my meager 'lil voice singing "Let it Go" from Frozen on Soundcloud. The link's in my bio.

Thanks for an awesome year of fanfic, and let's hope for many more!


End file.
